percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
50 Ways To Annoy Thalia
Chapter 1 #Say that Luke abandoned her for Annabeth. #Say that Luke abandoned her for Percy. #Replace her CDs with Jesse McCartney. #Steal all her Green Day CDs. # Tell her she was fired from being a hunter for being 'punk'. #Tell her all of Green Day died. #Tell her 'THALIA!! YOUR BACK!! LUKE DUMPED YOU!!' (right after she wakes up from being a pine tree). #Catch her with her pants down. #Paint her bunk red when it's that "time of month". #Replace all her CD's with Justin Bieber. #Tell her that Luke jumped off a cliff because Thalia was so ugly. #Replace her gothic clothing with yellow shirts, skirts, and shoes. #Say that Bieber went goth and what he used to be is the new "goth", when in truth nothing changed. #Leave a plane ticket to Mt. Taliampas on her desk. #Extra points if you say zoe came to life and got her the tickets. #Even more extra points if you say its from Atlas. #Steal the Golden Fleece from her tree. #More points if you use it to raise Kronos. #Even more if it kills Luke. #Horribly more if you cut down her tree. #The most if you use the tree for Kronos' bed. #Tell her that Aphrodite kids stole her clothes and replaced them with light princess pink dresses. #Bonus points if you tell the aphrodite kids the opposite. #Even more bonus points if you steal the clothes and frame the others. #Lots more bonus points if they get in a fight. #MOST bonus points if when they tell the other kids that you told them that say "what in the world are you talking about?" #Tell her Annabeth wants to kiss her. #Steal her Green Day concert tickets. #More if you burn the tickets along with her tree. #better if you cut up the tree and use the tickets to fuel hestias bonfire. #Tell her she is still a pine tree. #Tell her that her lucky shirt is in the ocean (so poseidon can blast her). (A/N: i have nothing against thalia. my friend and i thought it would be funny.) #Say you were in love with her and your sad that she's a Hunter of Artemis. #Bonus points if you kiss her first then run. #Call her "pinecone face". #Make out with her tree and when she walks over say "oh I thought that was you". #Replace her bow with a honey suckle and tell her that Persephone did it. #Bonus points if she start hunting down Persephone. #For #37 you can say that Travis did it. #Bonus points if they argue. #More bonus points if they start glaring at each other. #Even more bonus points if you push Thalia and she kisses Travis and they fall. #MOST bonus points if they fall into the water. #infinite more if artemis kicks her out of the hunters. #if you dare pollux to go get down with her. #bonus points if she likes it. #more if artemis catches her. #even more if thalia has a kid. #tell her zoe came back to life and she is back in her old position. #set her up on a blind date with someone, then take a picture and show it to artemis. #bonus points if artemis kicks her out. #Tell her she will never be as good as Zoe Category:One-shot Category:50 Ways Category:Humor